


Blind Dates Are Awful

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok realmente no quiere ir a una cita a ciegas, pero Jinhyuk jura que él y Seungyoun están destinados a ser y descubre que podría tener razón por una vez.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos le corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	Blind Dates Are Awful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Dates Are Awful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073436) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Wooseok no había tenido una cita en más de tres años.

¿Sufrió de una gran angustia o traición que lo dejó agotado, cansado y sin ganas volver a amar? No, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Tener citas era estresante, y si había algo que no necesitaba era más estrés. Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó ir a una cita a ciegas? Nunca lo sabría.

Jinhyuk le había prometido que realmente le gustaría este chico. El es tu tipo. ¿Qué tipo. Wooseok no tenía un tipo. Me lo vas a agradecer. Esa fue una declaración audaz. Jinhyuk debería haberle agradecido por escuchar la idea en primer lugar y por aceptarla.

Se burló para sí mismo en la esquina de la calle donde se suponía que se encontrarían. Una esquina de la calle. ¿Cómo era eso apropiado en absoluto? ¿Quién era este chico?

Echó un vistazo a la multitud en busca de un largo abrigo negro, una gorra de béisbol, lentes de plástico transparente y jeans de color oscuro. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía usar su cita, pero eso era lo que también usaban muchos otros muchachos. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieran encontrarse? No es que quisiera ir a una cita, pero tampoco quería parecer un idiota.

Sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Jinhyuk.

Qué pasa si no lo veo?

No te preocupes!

Qué pasa si él no aparece?

Entonces lo mataré ^ - ^

Wooseok suspiró. Echó un vistazo a la multitud nuevamente, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Se movió donde estaba parado torpemente. La luz cambió, pero él era el único que nunca cruzaba la calle, y ahora estaba empezando a llamar la atención de la gente por parecer sospechoso. Sonrió cálidamente a un par de ancianos que sin duda pensaron que era un alborotador y luego sonó su teléfono.

Era un número que no reconoció, así que lo envió al correo de voz. Cualquiera que quiera comunicarse conmigo puede enviarme un mensaje de texto como un ser humano normal. El número volvió a llamar, pero esta vez respondió.

"¿Hola?" Dijo, preocupado de que fuera un estafador.

"¿Hola? ¿Wooseok?" Dijo un extraño, el fondo era ruidoso.

"¿Si? ¿Quién habla?"

"Ahh, soy Seungyoun. No pude encontrarte, pero Jinhyuk me envió tu número," su voz era brillante y alegre y chirriaba cuando se reía. "Creo que estoy en la esquina equivocada..."

Wooseok miró a su alrededor. Captó la mirada de un chico al otro lado de la calle que se ajustaba a la descripción de Seungyoun. Saludó enérgicamente a Wooseok, quien le devolvió el saludo con timidez, y se encontraron en medio del cruce peatonal.

"Hola," dijo Seungyoun, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro con su teléfono aún en la oreja.

"Hola," dijo Wooseok, bajando su teléfono. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente.

"Hola," dijo su cita de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber cómo moverse o qué decir. Fue como si el sol y la luna se encontraran por primera vez y crearan un eclipse en medio de un cruce peatonal. Wooseok observó bien su rostro bajo las luces. ¿Cómo podría una persona verse tan feliz de verlo a él?

Sonó la bocina de un automóvil y ambos saltaron.

"¡Salgan del camino, idiotas!" Gritó un taxista. Seungyoun se echó a reír antes de correr juntos a uno de los lados de la calle. El corazón de Wooseok se aceleró.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo, agarrándose el pecho.

"Ese tipo casi te atropelló," bromeó Seungyoun.

"¡¿A mi?!" Wooseok frunció el ceño. "Tú eres el gigante que estaba en medio del camino."

"¿El gigante? Waaaa," dijo. "Pon eso como mi contacto en tu teléfono. Nunca lo cambies."

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se molestó en lo más mínimo. Ahora que estaban a salvo del peligro, llegó el incómodo primer momento de reunión.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

Wooseok se encogió de hombros. "Cualquier cosa está bien."

"Jinhyuk dijo que probablemente dirías algo así, así que," hizo una pausa para sacar una hoja de papel doblada. "¡Traje una lista!"

"¿Trajiste una lista?"

"Mhm," examinó la página de ideas que escribió antes de conocerse. "¿Ya comiste?"

"Pensé en esperar para saber si tú lo habías hecho," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Quieres empezar con la cena entonces?"

Wooseok asintió con la cabeza. Tener algo para masticar y una bebida en el estómago podría hacer soportable esta cita.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro en busca de un lugar para comer. Wooseok mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo en lugar de buscar un restaurante como se suponía que debía hacer, pero a Seungyoun no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban ocupados lanzándose de cartel en cartel, incapaz de encontrar nada que les fuera bien.

"Mmm," dijo Seungyoun, sorprendiendo a Wooseok. "¿Hueles eso?"

Wooseok miró a su alrededor y olisqueó el aire. "¿Es eso mandu?"

Los ojos de Seungyoun se abrieron. "¿Quieres mandu?"

"¡Claro!" Dijo, el olor llegando a él.

Un restaurante chino no muy lejos los sacó a ambos de la calle. Pronto se sentaron en una acogedora cabina bajo luces tenues con una banda sonora temática reproduciéndose en un bucle en el fondo.

Wooseok examinó el menú y se le hizo agua la boca. Tendría que volver para probar todo si la comida era buena.

"¿Puedes comer comida frita?" Preguntó Seungyoun. Wooseok agradeció la consideración.

"La comida frita está bien para mí," dijo, sonriendo; sus mejillas levantando sus lentes.

Terminaron pidiendo una canasta de bambú llena de albóndigas rellenas de camarones y cerdo al vapor, cerdo agridulce y un caldo para equilibrar todo. El camarero también les trajo un par de cervezas en botellas de color verde.

Wooseok dio un cauteloso mordisco al cerdo bañado en salsa. Lo pesó en su boca, prestando atención a la textura y al sabor. Sonrió para sí mismo. Nuestra primera cita fue comida china.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungyoun. "¿Está bien la comida?"

Wooseok se sacudió, dándose cuenta de que acababa de tener el pensamiento más vergonzoso que aparentemente se había manifestado en su rostro. "Estaba pensando en cuánto me gusta la comida china."

"Oh," Seungyoun se relajó. "Delicioso, ¿verdad?"

Mantener una conversación fue difícil. Si Jinhyuk estaba decidido a que Wooseok saliera con alguien, debería haber hecho una cita doble o un evento grupal. Wooseok tenía dificultades para abrirse a la gente, y aunque Seungyoun claramente estaba haciendo todo lo posible, simplemente no estaba funcionando.

"¿Cómo conoces a Jinhyuk?" Preguntó Wooseok, haciendo todo lo posible para que las cosas no se sintieran tan incomodas.

"Fuimos a la escuela juntos," explicó Seungyoun. "Aunque, no lo he visto en años."

"¿Años?" ¡Esa maldita rata me tendió una trampa con un extraño! ¡Me voy a vengar! ¡Voy a ocultar sus dos copias de Frozen!

"Mmm," dijo, tragando su comida. "Pero, hablamos como todos los días. Simplemente ya no salimos mucho ".

"Ahh," Wooseok estaba más cómodo con eso. Jinhyuk no salió mucho en estos días, pero tampoco él. Así era el mundo ahora, supuso.

La conversación se apagó cuando la comida desapareció. Ambos estaban más contentos con masticar que con hablar, lo que probablemente era lo mejor.

Una vez que terminaron y pagaron, llegó el momento de volver a hablar. La parte difícil. ¿De qué se suponía que una persona debía hablar en una cita a ciegas? ¿Música? ¿Juegos? ¿Deportes?

Seungyoun sacó su hoja de papel nuevamente. "¿Que sigue?"

"¿Qué hay allí?" Wooseok tuvo que admitir que estaba intrigado.

"Muchos lugares están cerrados a eta hora, pero creo que podríamos ver una película o jugar al minigolf o a los bolos"

Wooseok pensó por un momento. "Tengo miedo de quedarme dormido si vemos una película." Se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago por efecto.

"Eso estaría bien," dijo Seungyoun, pero después de darse cuenta de lo extraño que era, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Wooseok fingió no darse cuenta, pero tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse. "Hace un poco de frío, así que ¿qué hay de los bolos?"

"¿Eres bueno en eso?"

"Soy bueno en los bolos," dijo con confianza.

"¡Excelente! ¡Yo también!"

Si dos personas pudieran ganar un premio por ser los más terribles en los bolos, habrían sido Seungyoun y Wooseok. Seungyoun estaba preocupado de que no tendrían nada en común, pero al menos podrían ser igual de malos un juego juntos.

Sin embargo, fue divertido competir para ver quién podía fallar la mayor cantidad de tiros seguidos. A Wooseok le gustaba rodar la bola entre sus piernas, lo que Seungyoun encontró bastante entrañable.

Cuando aceptó ir a esta cita, no sabía qué esperar. Jinhyuk le había estado rogando durante meses que sacara a su amigo, pero no estaba seguro de que Wooseok realmente quisiera estar allí. No había dicho nada durante la cena, y no se rió de ninguno de sus mejores chistes. Al menos podría hacerlo reír mientras jugaba a los bolos.

Cuando Wooseok se rió, el mundo se convirtió en un lugar más brillante. Seungyoun apenas lo conocía, pero haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo reír, incluso si fuera solo por esa noche.

Al final del juego, se desplomó en el asiento al lado de Wooseok, sin aliento. Según la pantalla, anotaron... ningún punto.

"Creo que está roto," reflexionó Seungyoun.

Wooseok resopló. "Creo que simplemente eres terrible".

"¡Mira quien habla!"

"Me lo estaba tomando con calma," Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No quería lastimar tus sentimientos."

Seungyoun chasqueó la lengua. "¿Así que es eso?"

Wooseok se volvió hacia él y sonrió, haciendo difícil no notar la forma de sus labios. Seungyoun parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado. Se aclaró la garganta.

"¡Sip! ¿Qué tal si jugamos otro juego, y si me ganas, te daré algo dulce ".

Seungyoun se rascó la barbilla, considerando la oferta. "¿Qué pasa si pierdo?"

"En vez de eso, me darás algo."

Seungyoun arrugó la nariz. "No lo creo."

Wooseok frunció el ceño.

"Ya que voy a ganar," aclaró.

"Acepto el reto," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun se aseguraría de anotar al menos un punto más que Wooseok si era lo último que hacía. Lo haría por la barra de chocolate o la bebida de yogurt o lo que fuera que ganaría. No había decidido cuál sería el mejor premio después de aplastar a su oponente. Nuestra primera cita fue un juego de bolos.

Wooseok estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo sus nombres en la computadora para notar que Seungyoun se avergonzaba internamente. No fue una primera cita, fue una cita a ciegas: un solo evento puesto en marcha por un tercero que no puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

"Déjame ver algo,"dijo Seungyoun. "¿Puedo ver tu mano?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero ver algo", Seungyoun agarró la mano de Wooseok y la midió con la suya. Era suave y cálido y encajaba perfectamente en la suya.

"¿Qu-,"comenzó Wooseok.

"Shhh," dijo. "Si vas a vencerme, necesitarás usar una bola mucho más pequeña."

"¿Estás diciendo que mis manos son pequeñas?"

"Sí, pero lo más importante, las mías son de tamaño normal, y las tuyas no."

"¡No hay nada malo con mis manos!" Wooseok se apartó.

No hay nada malo con ellas en absoluto.

"Bien, pero cuando gane, no puedes decir que fue por la desventaja de tener manos mucho más pequeñas."

(¿Solo midió sus manos para descubrir cómo sería sostener las de Wooseok? Quizás. ¿Funcionó? También, quizás).

Con confianza, lanzó la primera bola y derribó un solo pin. Levantó los brazos en el aire y vitoreó, saltando arriba y abajo. Wooseok jadeó. La pareja que jugaba junto a ellos miró confundida.

Wooseok se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. "¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!"

Seungyoun caminaba de un lado a otr, regodeándose. "¡No podrás hacerlo tan bien como yo!"

Wooseok se chasqueó los nudillos. "Ya lo veremos."

Sus dedos rozaron las bolas en el estante, sin saber cuál tomar. Se demoró en una púrpura con veteado azul. Seungyoun se preguntó qué estaba pensando.

Hizo una pausa y cambió a un tamaño más pequeño, considerando el consejo de Seungyoun. Seungyoun se arrastró nerviosamente en su asiento, imaginando lo que sucedería si su falso consejo de la mano de repente convirtiera a Wooseok en un mejor jugador.

Wooseok tomó la bola color verde azulado de menor tamaño. Miró hacia atrás y Seungyoun contuvo el aliento.

"Espera," dijo, incapaz de soportar la tensión. "Pruébalo con los ojos cerrados." 

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay tanta tensión este momento que podría morir."

Wooseok resopló. "Bueno."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó la bola. Seungyoun vio sus rodillas doblarse ante el sonido de un choque. Saltó del asiento y corrió hacia Wooseok, quien no pudo decir nada.

"¡Tú!"

"Yo..."

El hombrecillo en la pantalla de la computadora vitoreó. ¡Anotación!

"¡¿Tú?!"

Wooseok se volvió hacia él, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. "Nunca he hecho eso antes..."

Independientemente de si fue el cambio de tamaño o el cierre de los ojos, Wooseok continuó anotándo durante el resto de la noche, y eso no lo molestó en absoluto. Ni en lo más mínimo. No.

"Un juego más," suplicó Seungyoun. "¡Por favor!"

"¡Acepta la derrota!"

"¡No puedo!"

Posiblemente podría haber convencido a Wooseok para que jugara contra él nuevamente si el lugar no se cerraba por la noche.

"La próxima vez voy a ganar," dijo mientras se iban, un poco doloridos.

"¿La próxima vez?"

Seungyoun tosió. "Es lo que la gente dice siempre. ¿No?"

"Cierto," dijo Wooseok. ¿Fue una mirada de decepción lo que vio?

La lluvia caía afuera. Wooseok gruñó. Ninguno de los dos había traído un paraguas y hacía demasiado frío para soportarlo.

"Espera aquí," dijo Seungyoun. "Iré a buscarnos algo."

"Iré contigo," dijo Wooseok. "No quiero que me dejes."

"No lo haría."

Corrieron juntos bajo la lluvia hasta la tienda. Wooseok se fue para elegir su premio ganador mientras Seungyoun encontraba los suministros de lluvia. Cuando los encontró, solo pudo conseguir un paraguas y un poncho para la lluvia. Wooseok levantó dos barras de caramelo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Wooseok.

De alguna manera, Wooseok terminó usando el poncho. Seungyoun insistió en que no debía dejar que su suéter se mojara, pero se sentía como un pulpo flácido en una envoltura de plástico.

Seungyoun no dejaba de reírse. Abrió el paraguas y lo sostuvo sobre los dos. Así que, Wooseok no estaba en peligro de mojarse, pero aún tenía que usar la bolsa de plástico sobre sí mismo. Hizo un puchero. Era completamente injusto.

Seungyoun se rió más fuerte, incapaz de contenerse al verlo. Besó a Wooseok rápidamente en la boca y se apartó avergonzado. Fue solo un besito, pero Wooseok se congeló, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. El calor se deslizó de sus pies hacia arriba en su cuerpo, y una vez que alcanzó la parte superior de su cabeza, finalmente reaccionó cubriéndose la cara.

"Lo siento," dijo Seungyoun, incapaz de alejarse ya que sostenía su paraguas. Wooseok chilló en sus manos. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Está bien," miró hacia arriba, con la cara roja, todavía en el estúpido poncho. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro para esto. Wooseok pensó que podría morir de vergüenza si su cita no lo hacía primero.

Caminaron juntos en silencio bajo el paraguas individual fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Wooseok desenvolvió la barra de caramelo y rompió un trozo. Se lo pasó a Seungyoun, quien masticó agradecido. Nunca subestimes el poder de masticar.

Terminaron sus dulces con Wooseok rompiendo piezas para Seungyoun con sus dos manos libres. Ahora no había nada que comer para mantenerlos ocupados, pero la lluvia los golpeaba demasiado para hablar sobre ello.

La temperatura bajó y Wooseok no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba. Chocaron uno con el otro e intercambiaron muchas disculpas.

Wooseok miró a Seungyoun que seguía lamiéndose los labios de los nervios. Por qué puso su brazo alrededor de él, no estaba seguro, pero vio un destello de color aparecer en las mejillas de Seungyoun por el rabillo del ojo. Un Wooseok cubierto de plástico estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por hacer algo audaz por una vez.

Seungyoun acompañó a Wooseok a su casa. Se sentía correcto ya que Wooseok vivía más lejos y tenía el paraguas. No quiso hacer que su cita pareciera un mago de agua sellado al aire, pero era todo lo que tenía la tienda. Sin embargo, Wooseok no se quejó, y aunque el lado de Seungyoun estaba empapado, él tampoco se quejó.

Durante la mitad de la caminata, Wooseok lo rodeó con el brazo, lo que fue un giro de 180° por parte de la persona que conoció solo unas horas antes y que mantuvo una distancia de varios pies entre ellos y no dijo nada a menos que se lo indicaran. Sintió el agarre de sus dedos contra su cintura a través de la tela de su abrigo. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan cálida?

No estaba seguro de si debería mencionar una segunda cita. Las citas a ciegas eran raras y horribles, pero quería volver a verlo. Incluso si fuera solo como amigos, él tenía una lista completa de cosas para hacer que no tuvieron la oportunidad esta vez.

Era su culpa que la cita hubiera sido tan tarde en la noche. Estuvo en el estudio toda la tarde con un plazo ajustado y en un momento, casi tuvo que cancelar. Estaba contento de no haberlo hecho.

"Bueno," Wooseok soltó a Seungyoun. "Este es mi edificio."

"¿Oh? ¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó, su decepción persistió en su garganta.

Pensó que Wooseok también parecía triste a menos que lo estuviera imaginando. Se paró debajo del pórtico protegiéndose de la lluvia, no del todo listo para entrar. Seungyoun esperó bajo el paraguas, no queriendo irse primero. Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Wooseok se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Miró hacia atrás antes de que Seungyoun pudiera irse.

"¿Quieres entrar y ver una película?" Dijo Wooseok, su voz cada vez más aguda con cada palabra.

"Es tarde," dijo Seungyoun. "Creo que podría quedarme dormido."

"Eso estaría bien."

Sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o si lo estaba imaginando, se subió al pórtico y dobló su paraguas. Wooseok abrió la puerta y lo condujo al interior y decidieron en silencio que tal vez las citas a ciegas no siempre eran horribles.


End file.
